When Can I See You Again?
by ladylezelia
Summary: Based on the song by Owl City. Maka stared out at the dawn sky, waiting for Kid to return. For days, she was like that; until, however, she was due to the hospital. Four years later, she still expects Kid. He's not there, and she's beginning to believe he died while in England. Until...
1. Prologue

**When Can I See You Again?**

**I do not own any characters from the Soul Eater franchise, nor do I own the song When Can I See You Again, which belongs to Owl City.**

**August 8th, 2009  
Death City, Nevada  
6:00, at dawn **

Maka didn't even have to open her eyes to find out Kid was beginning to sit up in the bed. Maka immediately stuck her hand out and pulled the reaper down. She felt as if she were a rejected puppy.

"Stay," she whimpered. "You can't go now."

Kid sighed, pulling on his black leather jacket he was wearing the night before. "You know for a fact I can't," he said. "I have to get to England as soon as possible."

Maka sat up, pulling up the sheets with her to avoid revealing anything... unnecessary. What she said after this was something she never intended to say, but blurted out anyway.

"Then I'll come with you."

It was that same cliché line she found in books and heard in movies that made Maka just stand up and walk away. She believed it was illogical, completely; but a part of her brain took control of her completely and made her say it. She clamped her hands over her mouth, feeling tears well in her emerald eyes.

Kid looked at her skeptically before smiling warmly. "Oh, Maka. Listen to me, okay?" Maka let out a quiet sniffle as she nodded. "It's been fun, but now I've got to go."

Maka tagged onto the _Owl City_ tune immediately. "Life is way too short to take it slow..."

"But before I go and hit the road.."

"Tell me when," Maka looked up pleadingly. "When can I see you again?"


	2. Surprise! Fate's Wicked Turn?

**When can I see you again chapter two**

**Hope you enjoy guys :)**

**i do not own any characters from the Soul Eater franchise.**

* * *

"Lucas? Marionette?" Maka sat up in her bed hastily. A hand pulled her back down.

"Lay down, Maka," the voice insisted. "And quit talking about all of those characters you read in manga."

"What do you mean characters? These are our children you dipshit," Maka hissed. The cold hand rose to Maka's shoulder and the figure sat up, revealing a shirtless Death the Kid.

"Kids? What the hell are you saying?" Kid arched his brow. "Just lie down in the fire... we were all meant to anyway."

Maka jolted around, struggling to get out of Kid's tight grip. "F-fire? Get off of me, Kid! A-and get up! So we d-don't die, okay?" Maka facepalmed mentally. She was starting to talk like Crona.

"K-Kid?" Maka shook Kid's shoulder rapidly. "Get up! Get up, Kid-kun!" She pressed her index and middle fingers into his neck, taking his pulse. No response.

"Kid! Marionette! Lucas?!" Tears soaked Maka's pale face as she saw two figures open the bedroom door. The girl, a four year old that was petite like a doll, had long tousled ash blonde hair and green tinted golden eyes, and wore a short sleeved white dress trimmed with exquisite black lace that fell a few inches below her knees, stockings, and black ballet shoes. Beside her was a boy her height, also four years old, with eyes like his twin sister's and was wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest, black slacks, and grey converse.

"Wake up, Maka," the boy, Lucas, droned.

"Wake up," Marionette piped up.

"GET YOUR TONGUE OUT YOUR CHEEK AND GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED, DAMN YOU!"

* * *

**6:57 AM  
Death City, Nevada  
June 17, 2013**

Maka's head snapped up from the comfortable linen pillow. "What? What the hell do you want, Liz, Patty?"

Liz grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What do you mean, 'what the hell do I want'? You're the one friggin' screaming bloody murder! Geez, woman,"

Patty poked her head into the doorway. "Don't steal my damn phrase, damned woman," Patty slapped Liz's cheek lightly. She turned to Maka. "Your children are looking for you."

Maka stood up, yawning and stretching. She turned her head grumpily as she heard snickering in Liz and Patty's direction.

"Is that the lingerie Kid bought you?" Liz smirked.

"I see London, I see France, I see Maka's thongy-pants!" Patty giggled childishly. Maka's ears burned as she tugged at the ends of her silky transparent nightwear.

"Shut up!" She cried. "B-Baka ne?! Maka... Chop!" She threw two dictionaries at the twins. As the two bled out, she changed into her dress shirt, yellow vest, and plaid red skirt. Her ears still burning, she rushed to Lucas and Marionette's room.

**(7:00)**

"Everything's fine, darlings," Maka comforted the fraternal twins on her lap.

"We heard you screaming, mama," Marionette sniffled.

"We thought someone was hurting you," Lucas whimpered miserably.

Maka smiled and kissed their foreheads, rocking them back and forth slowly and gently. 'Just like Mama did...' The thought drifted through her head silently and eerily, and came out the same way.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Maka cooed, trying her damned hardest to cheer the upset twins up.

"Leap Day?"

"Idiot," Marionette slapped her brother's shoulder. "What day is it, mama?"

Maka laughed. "Your birthdays!" The twins perked up instantly, jumping out of their mother's hands and jumping on their bed instead.

"We're going to be four!" Lucas cheered.

If you're thinking 'those are some smartass kids', there's no need to be surprised. They're Kid and Maka's children.

Maka's face donned a distant, faraway expression. "Darlings, I have to go call someone. I'll be right back. In the meantime, get dressed and brush your teeth, alright?" The kids nodded eagerly.

* * *

Maka sat on the porch of the Gallows Mansion, holding her iPhone to her ear, desperate to hear Kid's voice once again after four years. She dreamt of things to say.

'I miss you, Death the Kid. Come back. Never leave me again. Never leave your children—" Maka's ears caught part of what her iPhone was telling her.

_"Press one to send a voicemail." _

A keyboard flashed onto the phone screen. Maka smashed the one button with her finger, and a ring signaled her to start speaking for the voicemail.

"Hey, Kid, it's Maka. I-I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but please talk to me, okay? Thanks. L-love you. Bye." Maka stuttered. She held her phone up to hear herself speak once more, to ensure that the voicemail sounded decent, and her eyes widened when she heard it replay a bit in the backyard.

"Hmm? Whose is this?" Maka examined the black iPhone in her hand. She took it out of its case and read the sticky note on the inside. "If found... please return to Death the Kid. 888-888-8888..."

Maka was petrified. "It's not even damaged. Not wet from the previous rainstorms. Holy shit..."

* * *

"Hey. It's me." Liz coiled the telephone wire across her finger, examining her royal blue manicured nails as she did so.

_"Ah, Liz. It's you. This is the third time you've called. What is it this time?"_

"You dropped your phone when you left."

_"Yeah? So? Did you get it?"_

"Not exactly..."

_"..."_

"Maka found it."

* * *

**1:02 PM**

Maka pulled her white wallet out of her cluttered drawer. She picked up her credit card and texted Soul with her phone.

_'Gotta use ur motrcycle, thnx!'_

Maka walked downstairs and through the long, winding hallways of the mansion until she reached the front door.

"I'm going somewhere! Be back in an hour or so!" Maka called out, closed the door, and jogged to her old apartment.

Memories flowed through Maka's mind like a creek in a forest as she gazed up at her old apartment. Ever since Maka had Lucas and Marionette, she had to quit battling for a while. So, Soul was being trained by Stein and Lord Death.

Maka pulled a little flap up from the seat of Soul's motorcycle. In the tiny compartment were the keys to the vehicle. Maka smirked as she closed the compartment and sat on the seat. She stuck the keys in the ignition and started the engine.

Maka drove off, taking Kid's iPhone out of her pocket. She stared at the screen. Swiped through the files and contacts. Looked at his pictures. Hey, she missed him, okay?

Maka sighed, gazing at the screen for one more minute. However, she barely had time to look up.

* * *

"Alright! Let's watch Bubble Guppies!" Liz clapped her hands together as she smiled down at the twins. Lucas grumbled as Marionette's eyes seemingly brightened. The two watched the demon pistol turn the TV on.

"Oops! Your mom must've left the channel on the news," Liz fumbled around to find the remote to the TV. "Let's see..." Her head poked up as she heard the twins' mother's name.

'Maka Albarn-'

"Shit," Liz murmured as low as possible. The words she read on the flat screen TV screen startled her.

_'Maka Albarn, 21, injured in tragic accident.'_

**Cliffhanger!**

**Quick thank you to MakiGomi27 and Eiena Hitori for reviewing! :D**


	3. I've Met the Man of my Dreams, Literally

**Note: this is not the** **day of Lucas and Marionette's birthday!**

**I do not own any characters from the Soul Eater franchise.**

* * *

Death City Infirmary was quite big. Outside of the building was a large fountain that had water streaming out of a crystal in the middle. On the inside, it was boring. The walls were painted white and the floors were checkered black and white marble.

Maka Albarn's room was littered with loads of flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and plenty of other knickknacks. The room was dim as the young girl slept, swamped with bandages that made her unable to move.

The door tucked away in the corner creaked open silently and slowly. A tall, lean boy with pale skin and lovely golden eyes walked in. He donned a black coat, jeans, and black loafers.

Before he could even reach the injured girl's bed, the boy fell to his knees, bringing his hands to clutch the raven hair atop his head.

"My precious Maka," the boy whimpered. "What have you done?" The boy allowed tears to stream out of his eyes. His gaze was still fixed on the resting girl in the hospital bed.

'_I don't give a shit if I can't do it as well as her,' _the boy thought._ 'I can't hold back anymore.'_ He closed his eyes then opened them a few seconds only to reveal his golden eyes glowing, peering into Maka's soul.

* * *

The room was endless and the sky was white with various chunks of walls that looked like they were literally torn from the wall floated around.

Maka wore a strapless white dress with a single grey ribbon tied around the waist. She slowly took steps towards a large door she saw from afar, each step she took burning her feet from the fiery ashes underneath.

"Now, now, Maka. You should be careful."

Maka turned around, and what she saw was something she was unable to comprehend.

"Kid!" Maka cried. She ran towards Kid, but stopped immediately to release a hiss from the pain in her feet.

"Come to me, Maka," Kid held his hands out. "Take your time."

"But... but Kid! You're so far away," Maka pouted. "And you're in the air—wait... what's going on?!"

The white clad meister realized that she'd began to float into the air, right in front of Kid. Her fingers intertwined with his.

"No matter what," Kid smiled. "I'll always be by your side. Jump off the ends of the earth, and I'll jump with you. Kill someone and go on the lam? I'm there. Move away to study cancer? Don't forget about me. If you want to travel across the world by swimming only? Hell, I'm still with you.

"I'll never leave you," Kid extended his arms and Maka allowed his hands to caress her sides. "No way in hell."

Slowly, they both leaned forward, ready for their lips to meet.

"I believe you," Maka chimed. "I believe you..."

* * *

Maka woke up only to find Liz, Soul, Black*Star, Patty, Tsubaki, and Spirit in front of her.

Spirit grinned as he walked to his daughter's side. "Good morning, dearest Maka! Papa came to visit y-" What Maka did stunned everyone.

She hugged Spirit.

Maka's tears stained Spirit's coat. "Papa, I had that dream again," she wailed. "I saw Kid. It was the exact same as they always were."

Spirit's merry expression immediately changed to a concerned one. "That's the eight time in a row," Spirit raised his brow. "Kids, stay in here. I'll be right back."

As Spirit left Maka's side, the sobbing meister curled into a ball and cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

Spirit walked into the empty room beside Maka's, locking the door on his way in. He walked to the mirror beside the window, breathing onto it, and writing a few numbers on it.

_'24-24-564, whenever you want to knock on Death the Kid's door.__*****__'_

Kid's image took place in the mirror. "Ah, hello, Spirit Albarn," Kid acknowledged. "I take it Maka had the dream?"

Spirit nodded. "Are you coming back yet?" He asked.

Kid smirked. "Actually, I'm closer than you think."

* * *

Liz put her white coat on over her red crop top. She placed her matching white cowboy hat on top of her head.

"We should get going," Liz said. "I can't trust Stein and Marie with Lucas and Marionette that long."

Patty giggled and nodded. "Mm-hmm! When we dropped them off, he already had his scalpel in his hands!"

Maka sat up, almost choking on her own spit. Tsubaki chuckled.

"Yeah. See you, Maka. Hurry up and get better, too, so we can become that cool, badass duo again," Soul smirked, revealing his blade-sharp teeth. "Bye."

"Maka!" Black*Star whispered as lowly as possible. He pointed to the tall stack of books on the nightstand by the hospital bed. "Slide the books over."

The books quickly slid over and Black*Star kicked them forward swiftly without having them topple over. Conveniently, the books went right into Soul's path as he took a step forward, causing the weapon to fall forward onto Liz—as did his lips.  
Maka laughed softly, waving frantically. "Haha. Bye!"

She watched them file out of the room, her smile fading into a frown. Immediately, her face gained a sorrowful expression as she stared out the window.

"Kid," Maka began crying again, this time slowly and softly. "Please come back to me... the children need to know who their father is... I need to be in your arms again... everyone wants to see you, even your father. Pleas-"

"I'm so sorry, Maka."

The person she was longing for, the one she wanted to hear so badly... was in her presence. Kid draped his jacket off, placing it on the armchair by the door.

"I can't hide anymore," Kid murmured. "It hurts like a bitch being away from you."

Maka's head was swirling as she stared at Kid. She hadn't felt such emotions since the Kishin was defeated. She tried to move, but she was somewhat paralyzed to the core. Finally, her nerves calmed enough for her to move.

"Kid. Get your ass over here, dammit."

Kid walked over with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "What is it Maka?"

Maka's yearning for the young reaper was replaced with anger as she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"I-Imbecile!" She shouted. "How could you leave me like that?! I was in that mansion for years staring out the window waiting for you! And all I get is some crummy 'I'm sorry'?

"I've missed you too long to get such a crappy apology. I could do better if I was gagged! What the hell is wrong with you? Sometimes I just hate the things you do," Maka chided. Her scowl softened into a smile, however. "But screw that shit, y'know? That's just stone-hard love for you."

Maka curled her arms around Kid's neck and forcefully pulled him down into a long overdue kiss.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed, guys! D: **

**1*) He's old enough for his own, is he not?**


	4. A Special Chapter?

**A Special Chapter**

* * *

"Maka, I'm back for a visit," Kid smiled as he entered Maka's hospital room. "And I brought a story."

"Ooh, goodie!" Maka cooed. "Read it right away."

"Calm down," Kid laughed. He sat down on the side of Maka's bed. "I have to hurry. Doctor gave me limited time." He opened the thick leather book he held and read out of it.

"The story of the author with writer's block…"

* * *

**yep, Kid said it for me. Writers block, guys, sorry. I have a lot of ideas for other stories, though. I'll be uploading them while I try to get ideas for this story. There will be a KiMa and a Super Smash Brothers fanfic. **

**Sorry if I disappointed you. ;-;**


End file.
